Applejuice's Date
by Polarmars9000
Summary: Applejuice had the courage to ask Applejack on a date but when she asked her he goes to a depression that he was nervous and thinking the date might fail and Applejack wont like him and talk to him ever again and Little Mac helps Applejuice with some tips will Applejuice calm down and do his best on his date


Applejuice's Date

by Polarmars9000

Author's Note: ALright here it is The Fanfic episode i really wanted to do All of you people are thinking is it Clockwerk's wrath the one you really wanted to do? Well yeah but that's second This is the first one i really wanted to do is This episode

So Lets get started.

Chapter 1 The Asking for a date

Applejuice and Little Mac were doing some Chores Like Apple Bucking. when they were done Applejuice and Little Mac were on a hill looking at the View Of Sweet Apple Acres.

"*Breathes and Sighs* Ain't dis a Great View Brother?" Applejuice asked. Little Mac was looking at the viewe and eating a Apple.

"Yeah big Bro, Yes it is even though i'm eating a Apple and we both hanging out together as Brothers." Little Mac finishes the Apple and Gives Applejuice a hug.

" Yeah Hey Bro?" Applejuice asked. " Yes big Bro?" Little Mac asked. " Finally is the day." " the Day of what?' Little Mac asked.

" The Day that i have the courage to ask... My Sweet Little Apple on a..DATE?!"Applejuice Yelled slient;y which Made Little Mac shocked in surprise.

"Really Big Bro?" Applejuice sighes and goes with a love smile. " Yeah I Just Hope she Says Yes." then he chuckles a bit. Then he sighes again.

" Well okay big Bro why not me and Applebloom come along?" Little Mac asked. " what you and Applebloom want to come along with 'dis first date?" Applejuice asked.

" Well me and Applebloom will have our first Date along 'wit you and Applejack." "well alright you can ask Applebloom for your first date." Applejuice said and groans.

Little Mac Jumped. " YAY! Thanks brother." Applejuice and Little Mac do a brohoof. " Hey Brother?" Little Mac asked. " Yes Brother?" Applejuice asked.

" Ummm do you remember That Day when You two break up cuz of me?" Little MAc asked. Applejuice starts to feel weird. " Yeah whats wrong with that?" Applejuice asked.

" Well do you think this might happen again although you Two always hang out with each other There might be a chance that Applejack Might not like you again and you might be heart broken again."

Applejuice starts to feel Worried after that Thing His little brother said. "So Brother Good luck to Ask Applejack." Little Mac runs off to See Applebloom.

Applejuice looks aback at the view and started to gulp and have that Face like Applejack had suring the first season of episode 4.

-

Applejuice trot to a tree and sees Applejack Apple Bucking The Trees Applejuice zooms back and talks to himself.

" Okay okay yew can do this, Yew can do this...Just ask her That *Breathes* Okay.. *gulp* Here i go." Applejuice gets out of the treea dn heads to Applejack.

" Come on Git down Here." Applejack Said. she keeps Apple Bucking the trtee that seem can't get the apples down.

" Need some help?" Applejuice asked. Applejack looks left of the tree and sees Applejuice. " Howdy Applejuice and yes I can't git these apples down."

"huh Easy." Applejuice said then he punches the tree and the apples fell down Applejuice stick his hoove to a tree One of the apples hit him in the head.

" ow." Applejack chuckled. " So Applejuice whats the occasion of yew coming over here?" Applejack asked. " Well Applejack I really wanted to ask you this for a while now an' I was afraid at first." Applejuice asked.

" Sure Go ahead Applejuice." Applejack giggles a little and she blushes. " Well Applejack is it alright if we can go...like you know." Then He Stopped cuz Applejack Silent him and she as always looks away and eyes closed.

" You mean on a date..Sure I would love too." Applejack lets go of Applejuice's mouth and Applejuice Was relieved and was excited. Applejack Grabbed Applejuice and do this weird thing that Applejack smoothes around Applejuice where he feels paralyzed.

" I glad yew asked me 'cause I was gonna ask yew but I was afraid of that too but Since yew did it I feel mahself again so i have to go find a dress for our date so see yew Tonight." then she Grabbed Applejuice by her hoof on the chin. " Apple Sugarcube." Then she used her tail to smooth Applejuice He flet paralzyed for a bit then he sighed and went flat on the ground.

" Oh Applejack..hahmmmmm She Said Yes." the he gets up and starts to bounce and saying yes like Twilight did During that one episode where she got her cutie mark.

-

Meanwhile Little Mac was looking for Applebloom til he founds her hanging out with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

"Okay okay Little Mac *Breathes* You can do this...you can do this Okay..Here i go. *gulp*." Little Mac head right to Applebloom.

"Oh Applebloom." Little Mac said to Applebloom. Applebloom looked back and sees Little Mac. " Little Mac Glad yew joined with us." Little Mac stopped Applebloom.

" Applebloom not right now." "Whats wrong?" Applebloom asked. Little Mac sighed. " Can you and I please talk outside?" Little Mac asked. " We were gonna do something for our cutie marks Little Mac Whats the ocassion?"

" Well it's just something yew and i should talk Please?" Little Mac Smiles at Applebloom. " Well...ok then Little Mac Girls I will be right back." Applebloom and Little Mac head outside and down of the tree house.

" So What is it Little Mac?" Applebloom asked then Little Mac trotted to her and and hold her hoof. " Applebloom i really wanted to ask yew this for some time now." Little Mac said. Applebloom Blushes. " Applebloom is it alright that if you and I can go on a Date?" Little MAc Begs to Applebloom.

Applebloom was shocked of what Little Mac Said. " Hmmmm I don't Know Little Mac I Kinda Fell Embarrased of 'dis." Applebloom said. Little MAc sighed. " My Bro is doing his." Then Applebloom was surprised. " Wait a minute so you said that your brother is having his first date with my sis?" Applebloom asked.

Little Mac nodded. " why not you say so?" Then Applebloom tight Hugged Little Mac. " I Would love too Little Mac!" Applebloom said excitedly Little Mac was Happy and he smiled Lovely.

" Thank you Applebloom." Little Mac said. Applebloom kissed Little Mac on the cheek which he was surprised. " See Ya Tonight Little Mac." Applebloom heads up the stairs and head inside of the tree house.

Little Mac stand still still looked surprised for a while then he fainted but with his eyes still open.

-

After Some Minutes Little Mac got up and start to look for his brother he looked everywhere in Sweet Apple Acres but he couldn't find him but he eventually found him Right front of him bouncing around with his eyes closed.

" Uh Brother?" Little Mac asked. But there was no response. he Keeps Jumping til Little Mac Hits his brother. " OW!" Applejuice looks at his Brother.

" Brother why did you hit me?" Applejuice was angry at Little Mac. " Sorry Big Bro i was trying to get your attention." Little Mac was sad.

" Oh It's Alright Brother I Didn't meant to make you sad." Applejuice said. " So What do you want to say?" Applejuice blinked. " Well I Really wanted to say that guess what?" Little Mac said.

" Let me guess, Applebloom said yes?" Little Mac bounced. "Yep did Applejack say yes?" Applejuice gave the eye brow. " Couldn't yew tell by my bouncing?" Applejuice asked.

" No but I see she said it." " Yep And I'm so Excited s I Really have to do something for our Date so see yeah brother." Applejuice waves at his brother and Applejuice heads somewhere in Sweet Apple acres what to do on their first date.

end Of Chapter 1

Author's Note: Applejuice will have some Mental Breakdown sometime in this fic so be prepared for it!

And those who saw my new group JuicyApples-Lovers sorry i was looking for supporters Of my fav pairing hey a least calvinandhobbespwns made His Pairing so don't hatye mine and Applejuice is an Alternate R63 of Applejack!

Okay No More Hating it alright?


End file.
